


At 3'o clock in the morning

by CathSun



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just some scenes swim around my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathSun/pseuds/CathSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne got ready to go home after her shift,when she reminisced the day that Cole and her kissed.And at the same time,Cole was waiting outside at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At 3'o clock in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I've already shipped so many couples in lots of TV drama,and I also read so much fanfic from all of you.But Code Black means to make a difference to me because it's my FIRST TIME ever to decide to read my fanfic.And the biggest problems for me is,I was not born in any English spoken country and that's why the words I choose wrote below seems very common,or even naive.I considered for a long time whether I should write it down and post it in here since all of you are definitely doing better job than me.I know it may be a very boring story or I failed to express my view clearly.I tried,however that's the best I can give all of you now.

Slamming the locker door with a bit more strength than it needed, Leanne leans her back against the locker.It's been 24 hours since last time she walked into Angles Memorial.Before she went to her locker and packed her things up,her boss had asked her 3 times to go home for some rest.As what she did often,she planned to ignore her words and just before she made up her mind to keep working for a few hours(maybe another 24),Jesse found her.Somehow he finally successful persuaded her to leave the hospital,leave the place filling with the most two important things in life:Live and Die.Working in the hospital do requires a strong spirit,which not only contains a great amount of medical knowledge ,but have your own control while facing the limits of medicine and human beings no matter how badly you want to bring someone's life back.Helpless is hard to stand it,but you have learn to swallow it.  
It wasn't until now did she realized that she is ready for home.  
Does she really need it now?Of course she does.The shift in last 24 hours have consumed much from her,involving all kinds of emotions. She tried so hard to save a girl in a severe car accident.However even the experienced ER doctor like her was helpless under the circumstances that multiple injuries were in the girl's organs,causing too much blood lost.She can't even make it to the OR.  
Nevertheless,something good did happen today.A woman gave birth to her baby boy in the center stage.Usually it won’t happen often,but it was urgent and Leanne made a call.She helped the woman to embrace a new life when she lost the car accident girl a hour later. It's just like the last minute you saw a life passed away with nothing to do to stop it,but this second you find you're holding a fragile but definitely a new brand life in your arm.

Ups and downs are coming all along,you have no idea what will come first.

Holding her bag on her left hand,she reaches her ponytail and slips it off .Shaking her head to get the curls its right position,Leanne unintentionally lays her eyes on her left side.  
When she sees the bench in front of the locker, which is a few steps from her,her body becomes still for very brief moment.Her eyes are inevitably seen sadness,it's very light,or Leanne tries to keep the sorrow as light as possible.It had been 3 days and no words coming from him.Last time she saw Cole Guthrie was in here,when she finally gave him a kiss.Leanne knows that Cole likes her.It's been a month since he asked her out.She would never have had a thought like "Considering to go out with somebody like Cole ".

Cole Guthrie,a guy who had a fight with her at her war zone when he's first day to work,with apparently some sorts of temper issues.How could she get involved with him beyond work?Every time when she went upstairs or he was in the downstairs to give a hand to help ,they knew more about each other.At first it's just working together,but since when did they made eye contacts?It's nothing in the first or second time,what she didn't expect was that she would have some unknown feelings for him in someday.She couldn't remember when did it begin,she just knew it,and she was quite sure that feelings were getting stronger as long as he was in her sight.She kept to deny it,ignored it ,telling herself it's just some abnormal parts in her brain.  
Until what had happened to Jeese's heart.  
She was absolutely freaking out when she saw her best friend was on the gurney and being wheeled in.Panic got over her within a second. She held all his test results in her trembling hands,read it so many times,and was so damn afraid of missing something,which may caused him dead in her hand.It's nothing would getting her feel much blessed than Jeese had pulled through.  
She will never forget the words Jesse said when he was on the operation.He always know how to get into the deepest part of her heart.He knows everything.But still Leanne was so surprised and so moved to hear the words spoken by him in those critical circumstances.If that was his last day to live,what he wanted most to see was his best friend really "Living"in her life. He's painful to see Leanne had shut herself down,walls built around her heart.He didn't know how to help her,but at least he could tell her his wish.  
Burying her head into Jesse's warm hands after he was out from the OR gave her sense of secure.She finally let her scares cry out silently.And that's the time that she considered his wish seriously.  
She was too afraid to be real "living",or she believed she had no possibilities to feel "alive" again.After the accident took away all of her family,how could she be able to feel happy again?Living means tasting all the sweetness along with bitterness,but if happiness will never come back again,what life could it be called as "Living"?Your body is just well functioning, not having feelings.In the last few years she had been struggling to keep herself not to collapse in front of people,but internal she knew she was full of emptiness.  
She never believed that she would have someone appeared in her personal life again.It was taken by surprise when Cole crossed her mind.She always knows Cole likes her,and no matter how had she well prepared to be against it, when their eyes locked into each other,she failed to deceive herself.Finally in someday,she was no longer telling herself that she had nothing for Cole.  
But she was just not ready.

Undoubtedly,what Jeese said encouraged her.She was actually thinking of Cole when he walked into the locker room for unknown reason.She greeted him as usual and kept gathering things up.Closing her locker,right before she walking out,she hesitated,and turned around.She saw Cole sitting on that bench,remaining silent.Leanne noticed so she walked to him.She was just planning to ask him what was going on,but when she got closer to him step by step,she changed her mind.

Placing her right hand on his jaw,she stroked his beard.Touching his lips with her thumbs,Leanne slowly leaned forward,with eyes on his lips..

The gaps between them were getting smaller.And their lips finally met each others’.

The last thing she will give up is her rational thinking for it always have bad outcome.Kissing Cole means she risks herself getting the situation that she doesn't want to face it .She knows it would become complicated.But the problem is you can't never always simplify stuffs just for not getting hurt.Maybe the walls she had built would become thicker someday,at that time,she hoped it would get thinner.

Cole's lips was soft.It was very short kiss and their lips went apart as soon as gently touched.She smiled when she turned around to leave,with revealing the truth to Cole.

She was happy she did that.All she waiting for was the next step from Cole.She promised herself that she would give a chance for both of them.

But all the waiting had stopped 3 days ago,which definitely contrasted to her expectation.

3 days ago,when she was coming back from the scene,she was looking for his help as usual.And She would never ever thought that the answer she got was"Dr Gurthrie is not coming today."

There was a brief moment that dragged her away from the patient before she focused again.

Finally when she squeezed some time out from her ER,she pushed the door of his office's.It was his father in there.To her surprise, his stuffs were all gone.Dr Guthrie told her that it was what he had done before,leaving things behind and just went away without getting anybody heads up.Leanne knew she was covering her emotions quiet good.It's like a training she gave herself after the accident:Keep smiling,keep pretending that "I am fine".She left the office quickly before she would have any second thoughts.

She is good at hiding,but doesn't mean it won't requires any efforts.She was tired to be strong all the time.

Closing his office door behind her,the sorrow emerged in her eyes.

It has been 3 days without any words from him.She told herself not to think about it.But the reason why he left traps her.Was her mistake to kiss him?Was she missing the timing and he regretting flirting with her?Was it still having "us"for the future?

Leanne hates herself being like that.And it all blames to not getting too much work.

At the end she shifts her eyes away from the bench,deciding to go home.

Straightening her body up,she walks out the locker room,leaving the hospital.

Without knowing someone is waiting for her in the outside.

__________________________________________________________________________

It's 3 in the morning.The sky darken in such cloudy day.No stars shinning,no any signs of sun rising.

It's just dark.Very dark.

The ambulances are all parked.It's quite unusual for Angles Memorial staying quiet.Just a few people going in and out,nothing serious comes up.

Even lights are dimmer than usual.

Cole Guthrie are sitting inside in his car.And about 5 minutes to go,it'll be his fourth hour.

He haven’t showed up for work for 3 days.After the conversation with his father,his mind were a mess.He will never agree but it's a damn truth that he's not so good at handling his own problems than others.

What’s more,Leanne's kiss did startle him.He never had thought that She would be really ready for them.But he would wait anyway.He remembers that day he walked into the locker room with questioning his own behavior,when Leanne approached to him,then...

Her lips were sweet.When their lips met,the instinct got over him all at onece and he kissed back.He barely held himself for not pulling Leanne back into his arms for more instead of asking her what she was doing.Her answer meant something to him but also brought him confusion,which is,he didn't understand why when hopes became reality,he's not so happy than he thought he would be.

Leanne kissed him,it indicated that she might be ready for him to be in her world,right?Could it all be just an acting on impulse?Could it be that she still didn't figure out what she done to him?It's a light kiss,but somehow Cole Guthrie viewed it much important.He doesn't want to hurt Leanne,he is afraid of making mistakes in next step and getting her fragile heart moving backwards for two steps.He hopes her to think clearly and thoroughly.After all,will she really want that happen?

And that's one of his reasons to leave the hospital,for now.Yet he hasn't officially quit his job.He knew Leanne may be disappointed and be angry at him.However,Cole knows himself better that he will not be able to hold himself again like that day in the locker room.He is so easily being attracted to her,which perhaps results doing something stupid.

The other reason for his temporary leaving is his father.He needs some time to reconsider his problems.

It's 3 days, all his problems are not solved.He is not supposed to show up in front of her.But not having to work gives him too much time to think,and every time when it hit to Leanne,the feeling of missing her and wanting to see her in the flesh are overwhelming him.He didn't know it would be so painful.He can't sleep at night.”That day” keeps spinning in his head.Tonight when he at home watching TV,the bottom line was hit,which is unbearable.

He needs to see her tonight ,see her now.

So here he is.Sitting in the car alone,eyes are on the front door .He has full preparation that he will wait her all night,and she is worth it.

__________________________________________________________________________

A cold air strikes Leanne at the time she pushes the door.It's autumn and it gets cool at 3 in the morning.She grabs her coat tightly as she walks toward her SUV with lowering her head.

But when she heard a sound of slamming car doors,she looked up.

And that is the time she freezes herself onto feet,stops abruptly.

Cole Guthrie is standing besides his car,looking right straight into her eyes,telling her he's 

back.

Leanne holds the gaze for a few seconds,before she can't control herself,she moves away and keeps walking to her SUV.

Cole doesn't even frowns hie eyebrow,he had thought all the reactions that she would give it to him,and that was not the worst one.

He quickly moves towards to her with clenched fists.Never bothers to look over from her should,Leanne knows he is coming after her.Picking up the speed,she's not in the mood to talk now.If can,she is rather never bringing this up than having these awkward moments.

She takes her car keys out and opens the door,sitting on the driver seat.Just the minute she closes the door,Leanne feels his hand grabbing the frame of it.

Now,he's standing on her left,gazing at her.

She knows what he wants,but that's not what she inclines to do.

With a cold face,Leanne looks right straight to the lights in hospital, hands removed from the steering wheel,waiting for what is going to happen.

The longer silence they have,the more nervous Cole gets.He wants her to talk to him,anything even throwing harsh words.

But nothing comes from Leanne.

And Cole can't stand it anymore.

_________________________________________________________

"Leanne."He whispers her name,his voice fills with tenderness.

Leanne blinks,subtle changes in her eyes.

"Dr Gurthrie."Still not look at him.

Cole knows maybe he's not gonna see her face today."I'm sorry,Leanne."

"For what?You did nothing wrong."Her voice as cold as the water under icebergs.

"I didn't go to work for a few days."

"I know,and that's your choice.You made it."

Cole bites his upper lips,he almost loses his courage to talk to her in this situation.But he has promised himself that he would open to her.

"Last week I had a patient, and his wife got him killed.I tried to save him,still failed at last."Cole said it with low volume,his eyes moves away from her.

Hearing this,Leanne finally turns her head.

“I'm sorry."Sympathy is in her voice.

"Well,she's not really had him killed,but her drinking problem had something related to it."He looked up again. 

Their eyes finally meet.

Leanne can feel that somewhere her heart is melting.

Silence is growing between their gaze.Then,Leanne shifts her eyes into her hands on the thigh,avoiding him.

"So Is that why you left?"It sound quiets impossible for a doctor who have been seeing lives coming and going everyday,she just wants to know why.

"No and yes."Cole answers."I left because my father told me my behavior is not tolerable here, and I need some time to clear my head before I go to work again.I haven't quit my job yet."

The last sentence gains Leanne's attention."You haven't quit your job？Why your office were empty?"

"You've been to my office?"Cole sounds a little bit cheerful,the look he gives to Leanne proves that.

Leanne nods."I have to make sure that my patients will be taken good care by a surgeon when they need."

"I have a...losing temper problems.I do often it since I was a child.Sometimes it's not my intention to react things like that but it goes on that way.I...I blamed the wife for killing her husband and she overheard what the nurses were talking about.What I had said might get her killed too.Fortunately she was safe when dad and I found her at the toilet ,crying."

Cole keeps saying."It's the time I decides to take some day off.And about my stuffs,I was very confused and I was not sure if I would come back.So I packed them up anyway."

Leanne looks at him again,this time both her gaze and voice soften."Have you decided it?"

"You want to know the truth?No,I'm not."

"Then why are you here?It's 3 in the morning."

"I'm here because I want to apologize."

"Cole,like I said before,you have nothing to sorry for ."

"No,I shouldn't go without saying anything to you."

"And now you says."She gives him a small smile,with bitterness hiding in the corner.If he eventually give up his job,at least she is not in the dark..

"One more thing Leanne."Cole tries to find the appropriate expression."About the other day in the locker room,you were...”His fingers are tapping to the frames for nervous.

"Cole,you should go home for some sleep..."Leanne is a little bit panic when he mentions about "that night".

He gets that she is avoiding again. "Leanne,What about "us".Eagerness spills out from his tone.

Finally,he asks.

"Cole,"us"is not the priority now.What you need to focus on whether you still want to be here or not."

"Why?Can't I get the answer to this question now?"

Leanne doesn’t know what to say.

"I'm tired."Searching her heads around,that's all she can come up with.

Frustration shows on his face.Maybe this the answer.

Her voice continues."You said you need time,and I need it too.But something I can ensure you now is that your apology is accepted."Leanne smiles at him,sincerely.

Cole nods.And his hands are off to the door.

Leanne closes door and opens window."Go home for some sleep.Good night."Smile remains.

"Good night."

Hitting the gas,Leanne drives away,leaving Cole staring.

What he doesn't know is,her dazed eyes appear in the reflex of the rearview mirror .

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing I can say to express my gratefulness to all of you that you've already put up with my poor writing and finish the story.PLEASE leave a word(And of course if you can point out my grammar or expression mistakes),l really want to know how do you feel.  
> Thanks you!


End file.
